minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
BadBonesRob
Tobi Rob Fischer, better known as BadBonesRob, is a retired German Minecraft wrestler. He is one of the oldest wrestlers in the company, at age 23. His former tag team partner is ECE. His current manager is his girlfriend Tami. Career HXW On May 19th 2018, Rob was at the Final 2 on the HXW Final Fight V PreShow Battle Royal. EPW At EPW Blaze To Glory, Rob defeated Sir to become EPW Rising Star Champion. He would lose the title to Koolbuzz. He would begin a partnership with Mark MacDonald, becoming a "real American." Mark recruited ECE, who would become Rob's tag partner. At EPW Rising Revolution, Rob and ECE defeated the Queen's Aces to become the MXW Indie Tag Team Champions. At EPW No Good, Miles brought of a mystery partner, who turned out to be MXW_Omega. The duo defeated The Armed Forces to become the new Indie Tag Team Champions. At EPW: Into The Fire, Omega and Miles retained the championships in a rematch between the Armed Forces. After the match, Miles left the championships to Omega. Later that Year He returned as Bad Bones Rob. At EPW Speedway, Panda defeated Rob and ECE in a triple threat match. At EPW Rising Revolution II (2019), Rob & ECE participated in a Tag Team Gauntlet. They defeated Superman_Steve and Treetops to become two time tag team champions. Two days later at ''EPW: 1 Year Anniversary Show'', they lost the titles to Steve & Tree, making them the shortest reigning champions. At EPW Major System Error, Rob and ECE faced Steve and Tree for the Indie Tag Team Titles. If Armed Forces lost in any way, Rob would be forced to retire, Steve and Tree won the match. During his retirement promo, ECE attacked Rob from behind with a beer bottle then saying to him "Rob, Enjoy your retirement" before hitting Rob with a WoodCutter. Personal Life Tobi has been a wrestling fan since 2005. He planned to begin a MXW podcast in near future called: Wrestling on Minecraft. He currently is residing in Stuttgart, Baden-Wuerttemberg, Germany. He is a active American Football-Player in Germany In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Lost in Sky (Angle Slam) * Last Exit (Kimura Lock) * American Crossfire (Heart Attack) - while Teaming with ECE Signature Moves: * The Cut (Guillotine choke) * Handspring Headlock Driver * Air Bone (Diving Headbutt) Entrance Themes * "Venom" by Jim Johnston * "Broken Rob Theme" mixed by Bone-Army * "The Deletion Anthem" by CFO$ * "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne * "American Dream" by Jeezy (HXW) * "American Armed Forces Theme" mixed by Bone-Army * "I Walk Alone" by Raw Solution Championships And Accomplishments Dave Milkster Reviews * Ranked No. 29 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 EPW * EPW Rising Star Champion (1 Time) * Indie Tag Team Champion (2 Time) Other * Final 4 in the EPW Rumble 2018 * Final 2 in the HXW Final Fight V Pre Show Battle Royal * Final 4 in the EPW Rumble at Blaze of Glory 2018 * Entered as EPW Roster Member (Only EPW signed) as #09 the MXW Rumble 2018 Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages